Among The Stars
by vampire.princess.of.light
Summary: Alone time with Jake, what will happen? What are Sam and Jake's real feelings for each other, and will a freak accident push them closer or pull the away from each other? Sake- Rated T for safety I rele suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-

"Hey Brat, Are you ready yet?" "Of course just let me tack up Ace." "All ready done." I looked at the dusty, teenage cowboy.

I looked at him, studying him. He stood there with a shy look on his face and his dark mustang eyes quiet. He wore dark blue jeans and a dark t-shirt that pulled tight over his muscles. His black Stetson was pulled low, and his long black hair was pulled back into his usual ponytail. "alright."

I went over to the hitching post where my beauty bay horse, was tied next to witch, Jake's grumpy cow horse.

We got on and swiftly jogged out of the yard and over the bridge. I aided Ace into a lope, grateful for the warm day after the long, cold winter.

Jake said that we were meeting Jen and Darrell on war drum flats. I looked over to Jake who was keeping pace right next to me.

He looked over to me smiling knowing what I wanted. He nodded. I lean completely forward and gave Ace his complete head. Letting him run free, just taking me along for the ride.

As we neared War Drum Flats, I slowed Ace to a jog. I kept looking to the mountains; I haven't seen the phantom in a while. I hope he is okay, but I had a nagging worry that he wasn't.

It took only a minute for me to spot Jen and her palomino horse Silly, and next to her on a horse I didn't recognize was Darrel.

It was weird to see him on a horse, but it was cool. "Hey Jen, Hey Darrel." I smiled at Jen, My best friend Jenifer Kentworty had for a long time a crush on this boy, I hoped that they came together meant that something was going on.

I would have to get the details for Jen later. "Hey Sam, Hey Jake." Jen said. "Are we ready?" I asked. "Sure are darling." Darrel said. I shot him a dirty look.

Then I smiled, I wasn't going to let a little teasing to get in the way of my good day. We rode all over War Drum Flats, Arroyo Azul, and the Lost Canyon, joking, laughing, and enjoying our ride.

I looked for the phantom the entire way, hoping for just a glimpse of my wild white stallion, but unfortunately nothing, and soon it started to get dark, and it looked like it was about to storm, so Darrel and Jen took off in one direction, and Jake and I took off in another one.

On the way back to River Bend, we let Ace and Witch run all the way back, hoping that the rain would hold out until we got into the house. We untacked the horses, brushed them, put them into the pasture, and headed into the house. All the lights in the house were on, but no one was home. I found a note on the kitchen table:

_Sam,_

_Had to run into town with Gram. Brynna is going to be home late, and Pepper, Ross, and Dallas have the night off. So that means you and Jake will have the house to yourself for a while. BEHAVE. _

_Dad_

I walked over to were Jake was sitting quietly. I handed him the note and let him read it. "Okay, so do you want me to stay or should I leave?"

I pretended to think about. "You can stay." "So what do you want to do?" He asked. "Hmmm…" I thought about it then said "Lets watch a movie." "Okay."

It was weird for Jake to be so agreeing with everything. Normally he would have left right after the ride. Something must be going on at home.

I for sure was not going to ask what that something was. He would tell me when he was ready. He walked into the living room. I followed him. "What do you want to watch?"

I walked over and looked over my choices, and came back up with one I knew he would like. "McClintock" "Hmmm…. Interesting choice alright." He put the movie in and the settled down on the couch to watch it. "Um… Sam we need to talk."

**I no short chapter the next ones will be better. This is my first on so be patent and let me get started. I'm not totally sure where I'm going with this. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, WHITHER OR NOT SHOULD CONT. WITH THIS STORY THANKS!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

**Jake's P.O.V.-**

I looked over at Sam "About what?" she asked. Oh my god, how do I tell her? How did I tell this beautiful girl that I loved her?

I looked over at her and smiled. "Did Jake Ely just smile randomly? Oh my gosh… Now you have to tell me what's going on."

She was smiling. "All right but you have to not laugh at me or get mad." "I promise." "Okay." I took in a deep breath.

"I…I love you and I have for a long time, and I was wondering if you love me back." I looked over at her again. She was just looking at me like she was trying to decide something.

Then out of the blue, she jumped over to me and threw her arms around me. "Of course I love you… I have for a long time too."

I smiled, and gently put my lips to hers. By the time she pulled away, we were both breathless.

"Now, can we watch the movie?" she asked. "Yes." We turned our attention back to the movie. She moved over and put her head on my chest and I put my arm around her.

**Sam's P.O.V.-**

I couldn't believe it. I was lying next to the best guy in the world. I couldn't believe that he told me that he loved me.

I have been waiting for this day for years, since the day I met him.

I looked up at him. He was sleeping. He looked so peaceful. I looked back at the movie, and the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake.

"Sam Sam honey wake up." I looked up groggily at Brynna "What time is it?" "6 o'clock" "Where's Jake?" "He isn't here." "Oh. Ok. Is anyone else here?" "Not yet. Your Gram and Dad should be back in a few."

"Okay." I got up off the couch. Jake had turned the movie off. I went outside to get some fresh air and wake up.

I went outside and sat by the river. Watching the water run over the rocks, never stopping. I stayed out there till I heard Gram's Buick pull over the bridge.

I still couldn't believe what Jake had told me. I helped Dad and Gram bring the bags in, helped them put the stuff away. Then I went to bed. I couldn't wait for what tomorrow would bring. But It wasn't what I wanted to happen…

**Like? Hate? Let me know sorry it's so short. OH By the way, I don't own anything except the idea... **


	3. Author's Note

**Hey everyone. **

**First off I want to thank everyone who has added my story to there lists and to those who have reviewed. Thanks so much. It means a lot to me. I just want to inform everyone about why I haven't updated in a while, it is because unfortunately I have lost interest in the story. Frankly it bores me... I will try my best to finish it... but I won't make an guarantees. I will though be writing more stories. I do have many ideas, but this one I just don't like... I'm sorry to everyone.  
Thanks for reading and for the reviews.**

**.95.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Alright Everyone, I'm trying this story again. Now everyone be patient with me. Please! Well here you go! Enjoy!**_

**Sam's P.O.V**

"What do you mean I'm grounded?" "You're grounded. What about that did you not understand?" "THE WHY I'M GROUND!" I shouldn't have yelled but this was just plain ridiculous. What did I do that would get myself grounded? And it happened to be only 6 o'clock in the morning.

Couldn't It had waiting for this afternoon when I was AWAKE? Dad pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

_Dear The Parents of Samantha Foster,_

_I'm sorry to have to tell this to you, but your daughter has failed one of her classes. It is listed below. If she doesn't get this grade up from an F to at least a B she will fail the year and have to repeat the year. There are a couple of programs that can help her pass the class, and if she doesn't get it up, than she will have to repeat. _

_Dr. Gamble _

_**Classes Failed-**_

_**Algebra C- 45 F**_

_**Recovery Programs-**_

_**Before School- 7:00 till 8:45am **_

_**  
After School- 3:05 till 4: 15**_

_**Tutoring- Sign up at the office. **_

_**Credit Recovery- Summer School**_

Aw Crap. My face fell. I thought I had been doing okay in that class. Well shit. Dad saw my face fall. "Care to explain?" "I thought I was doing good in that class, I thought I was getting better." "well you thought wrong." "I sure did." "We'll discus this later. You better get going before you miss the bus."

I just nodded. I walked out the front door and walked quietly to the bus stop. Jen was already there waiting on me. "Sam, what's wrong?" "School. I'm grounded because I'm failing algebra." "Oh honey." "Let's not talk about it right now. Please." She nodded and we waited for the bus to come in silents. The bus ride was quiet. Jen didn't push me for details. I was kind of excited to she Jake. I wonder if he would be waiting for me or if he would treat me like he normally does.

Probably the latter. That was okay with me. My first two classes went by fast, and so did lunch. But At algebra I was in a pissy mood because it was this classes fault that I was grounded. It wasn't my fault that I didn't understand what X+Y=7 meant. Why would I? I got yelled at in English because my mind was else where and Jake, Jake completely ignored me, all day. He didn't even wave at me, or say hi. Nothing. What the Hell does that mean? By the end of the day I was pissed.

And Dad still hadn't told me my restrictions for being grounded. Nor have I gotten my punishment. The bus ride home was quiet. Jennifer didn't like my silence, but she accepted it. I walked home slowly dreading, what was going to happen.

I walked over the bridge and noticed a black work horse tried to the post. OH My god, that boy was in trouble....

_**OH Man Jakey is so going to get it! He couldn't even say hi! I mean what is that? Don't worry I have my reason. I know It's a little Evil and Hateful, but it has to happen. I'm sorry. That's not what you expected to happen, Huh? Don't worry. I didn't expect that to happen either. I surprised us both. Anywho. Thanks for reading and thanks for putting up with my butt. I will try to update again soon. But you could make me happy if you click on that little green button and tell me your opinion! **_

_**Thanks and Lots of Love Little. Pixie. 95 formerly cowgirlfancy**_


	5. Chapter 4

**That last chapter wasn't what you thought it was going to be, was it? No, I didn't think so. Honestly I was just a filler and I was mad at myself, and that made Sam mad at Jake. Not that a blame her I mean come on. Jake was a totally jerk not even talking to her. Ouch that's rough. So I'm going to see if I can make this chapter any better. Hopefully Jake will step up and be a man. No more ignoring your girlfriend. Ha good luck with that baby boy.**

**Chapter Four**

**Title- Among The Stars**

**Author. Little. Pixie. 95**

**Sam's P.O.V**

I stormed up the front steps. I bet that if I was a cartoon. I would have steam coming out of my ears. Damn him. He was going to pay for being such an ass. He ignored his girlfriend and honestly, it hurt. I didn't like rejection.

He was my first love, my first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first everything. And he treats me this way. It hurts and I didn't like the feeling.

I slammed the front door shut and looked around the kitchen. Of course he wasn't in here.

**Jake's P.O.V**

I saw Sam coming up the driveway. Thank god she didn't see me. I was currently hiding in the barn like the coward I was.

I couldn't believe that I had ignored her all day. I could have at least said hi. But I was to big of a douche to do that.

So of course Sam thought that I didn't want to be seen with her. Or that I didn't want everyone to know about us. Which wasn't true, I wanted everyone to know. I was really proud that she was my girl. I loved her with all my heart and I wanted everyone to know that.

I saw Sam reach her window. I saw her look out it sadly. I had just found out an hour ago that see was grounded because she was failing algebra. I had a plan to fix that... and to spend a lot more time with my girl.

**Sam's P.O.V**

I had just sat on my bed and gotten out my algebra book and was trying to figure out a problem.

X2+4-3=0

What the hell was I suppose to do with that. Maybe I should pay attention in class.

In walked my freaking boy friend. Like he owned the damn place. Well he could just get out.

"Sam, Honey, I can explain." Of course here with the excuses. "Well explain." I said holding back the urge to reach out and strangle him.

"I was scared." Huh? I hadn't expected that. "You...were...scared? Of what?"

I said a little sharper than needed. He blushed.

JAKE ELY NEVER BLUSHES! Holy shit. Something was up.

"I was scared... of... you?" I laughed. Why would he be scared of me? "What?" he asked clearly confused as to why I was heehawing on my bed. " My big bad ass cowboy scared of me." I chocked out.

"It's true. I was scared that you would regret saying yes, and that you would dump me."

I stopped laughing. That wasn't funny. I frowned. "Why would I do something like that?" "I don't know." He whispered.

In the mist of my laughing. He has sat down a few inches away from me. I realized what I wanted to do then.

I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close to me. When his lips were centimeters from mine. I whispered, "baby, I wouldn't dump you for no reason, and I don't regret anything." Then I pulled his head closer to me.

"Good, because I really like having the ability to do this." he said.

He pushed my books and my bag to the ground lightly. Not to cause anyone to come up. Then he put his hands on my hips and pushed me down on the bed so that he was on top of me. He inclined his head towards mine.

He was moving way to slow for me. I pulled him to me. He kissed me gently at first. Then he got a bit rougher and licked my bottom lit. I gladly opened my mouth and let him enter.

Our tongues fought. His won, needless to say. He pulled away. Way to soon for me. I pouted and he chuckled. "Am I forgiven?" "Maybe." "Good." He pushed himself away from me.

"Hey I wasn't done with you yet." I growled. "To bad. Now get up here. I need to teach you how to do Algebra."

I sighed of course. "Who put you up to it?" I asked. He laughed. "All of them." "That's what I thought."

* * *

Three hours, Two and a Half worksheets, and a make out session later, Jake was leaving. His hair was tied back in his usual ponytail, but a strained here or there was out of place. Of course, that was all my doing.

Thanks to Jake, I now knew how to do x2+4-3=0. I laughed it was so simple. It must meant that I was really stupid, to not be able to do that.

**(To all of those who don't know how to do this. Either you haven't got to this class, or you just don't understand. You're not stupid. It's easy. All you have to do is factor these. The answer is (x+3)+(x-1) I believe that's right. This is really easy for me. Remembering which signs to use on the other hand. Not so much. I cheat and use a chart, that my teacher gave the class, unfortunately for me. I don't have that chart with me. But I believe that's right. If it's not, Let me know.)**

Factoring was easy. Jake made me so happy, and his kisses sent tingles down my spine. I absolutely loved him. I was glad that I had him. I smiled and drifted off to sleep thinking about my Jake.

* * *

"JAKE." I yelled when I saw Jake in the hallway. He didn't look horrified, as I thought he would that I had just yelled his name in the middle of the hallway.

And that everyone was watching. I ran up to him and hugged him. "Hi, pretty girl, what's up?" He asked hugging me back. "I didn't fail. I got an 100% on my algebra homework." I was so happy. Jake tutoring helped so much.

"So does that mean I can stop tutoring you?"

No, I have more homework and I don't understand it so I need your help again tonight."

"Alright." He said. "Come on let's get to class." I smiled and nodded.

We were back at where we were yesterday. Him on top of me and us kissing heavily. Normally, I wouldn't do this, but because this was Jake and I trusted him, I did it.

Then he helped me with my math homework. This continued for several weeks until Summer hit and our final grade cards were sent home.

_**Samantha Foster,**_

_**Classes:**_

_**1st period Music Mrs. Bowman - B 92.2**_

_**2nd period Gym Mr. Hogey - A 99.8**_

_**3rd period Algebra B Mrs. Thompson - B 92.5**_

_**4th period English Mr. David - A 95.5**_

_**5th period Biology Dr. Phil - B 88.1**_

_**6th period Journalism Mrs. Dons - A 99.9**_

_**7th period History Mrs. Ely - B 87.1**_

_**Congratulations Ms. Foster you have passed all of your classes. You will not have to repeat a year nor will you have summer school. I'm proud of you.**_

I was so happy. Dad had finally ungrounded me and I was allowed out of the house. The first thing I did was saddle up Ace, and me and Him went for a run.

I was smiling ear to ear when I heard a gunshot.

I felt a huge pain in my side. I looked down and saw, red streaming down my side.

My vision faded, and I fell into a heap on the ground. Not noticing, a beautiful silver stallion standing on the mountain side watching everything that was going on. Nor did I notice the way the stallion acted towards the people coming towards me.

Nor did I notice Ace running off and meeting up with the Stallion. Nor did I noticed that I was slowly bleeding to death...

**Well what did everyone think? Was it good or did it suck horribly. I hope that you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. Whither or not you liked it or if you completely hated it. I'm not quite sure How I feel about this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Oh and while I'm thinking about it. **

**I DO NOT OWN THE PHANTOM STALLION BOOKS OR STORIES. ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT. **

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Please review! **


	6. Sorry Not A Chapter

**Sorry everyone this is not a chapter...**

I need everyone's opinion again. I only want to work on one story at a time, so I need to know which story is your favorite and which one I should finish first... The one that gets second will be the second one I finish and so on and so forth... SO please please please vote! and let me know. The sooner you vote the sooner I finish your favorite story...

Thanks,

Little. Pixie. 95


	7. Chapter 5

**Okay everyone, I'm sure you're all mad because it has taken me so long to get chapters up, but I'm going to be awesome and try to get 3 chapters each,of this story and another one of my stories, up tonight. So I hope everyone enjoys and isn't to mad at me. Here is chapter 5!**

**Chapter Five-**

**Title- Among The Stars**

**Author- Little. Pixie. 95**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

My side hurt, My head hurt, My body hurt. Everything hurt! There was a sharp pain in my side. I couldn't remember what happened. All I could remember was a fall. And a gun... a gun shot. That's right. Oh my god. Ace he was shot. I opened my eyes and tried to get up, but I couldn't.

I was connected to a table. I tried rolling over. I tried moving, but nothing would. I couldn't feel anything. Nothing. My hands, my feet, my arms, my legs. NOTHING. I looked around, but all I saw was a white room. White walls, white bed, white chairs. Where the hell was I?

I was scared, yeah well that was an understatement. Someone was sitting in a chair next to me. It was a guy. I think. He was sleeping. His hair was cut short. He had a buzz cut. I thought I knew him from somewhere, but I wasn't sure.

I tried speaking, but I couldn't. WHAT the hell was wrong with me? I laid there, wondering what to do. Suddenly, The boy looked up and I realized that I did know that boy. It was Jake. What happened? What had he done to his hair? Why did he look so sad?

"Oh Sam, honey. Please wake up." 'I am awake.' I tried to say but nothing happened. I tried to reach for him. But my hand wouldn't work. What the hell I was really scared now.

"Honey, I miss you and I'm sorry. I tried, I tried. I really did. I tried to stop them, but I couldn't. I failed. I failed you, and now look. Your in the hospital, your in a coma, and I don't know if you will ever wake up. Samantha, I love you and I'm sorry." Jake was crying... I have never in my life seen Jake Ely cry. This was a first, but I didn't understand why he was crying.

What had he tried to do? Who did he try to stop? How did I get in the hospital? How did I get into a coma? And I will wake up.

I was confused. Instead of crying, I wish he would tell me what was going on.

"Samantha..." Jake whispered. "Come back to me."

'I will.' I said in my silent voice.

"I can't believe I let you get shot." I whispered.

It all came rushing back to me then.

**So what did everyone think of that chapter? Was it any good? Here was one out of three. Please review and tell me what you think...**

**Thanks and Lots of Love,**

**Little. Pixie. 95**


	8. Chapter 6

**If you didn't read the author's note on the last chapter, I am trying to upload 3 or more chapters of this story tonight, If I can so this is 2 of 3...**

**Chapter 6**

**Title- Among the Stars **

**Author- Little. Pixie. 95**

**Sam's P.O.V**

I was swallowed by my emotions. I felt like I was drowning. I now remembered what had happened. It was the first day of my summer vacation and I had taken Ace out for a ride.

Not long into my ride, I heard a sound. It sounded like a gun shot and I felt something warm and sticky running down my arm. It was strange I thought because I hadn't felt anything. Then I fell to the ground. I heard someone coming towards me.

"Oh shit."

I heard some one yell, before I was out of it.

I groaned. I hurt. I tossed my head to the side. I opened my eyes. I saw a darkness. It was dark and dim. But I could just make out a room and a light off in the distance.

I heard the soft drip of water.

I was in a cave.

"Is she awake?" I heard a voice. I turned to look at the voice. A light came on. A man in a beat up old shirt and jeans, walked into the room.

"Yeah." The man said. He look concerned. I tried smiling at him, but I had found a new pain. One on my side.

He walked over to me. "Yeah, I'm sure that hurts. Jason didn't mean to hit you. He was aiming for that silver stallion."

My heart leap at the sound. They were trying to shoot, my stallion. NO!!!!!!!!

I glared. "noo...ooo." I couldn't get it out. Something liquid was coming out of my mouth and it was red. I was bleeding.

"Jason." The man yelled. "COME HERE NOW!"

"What? What is the big fucking deal?"

"The fact that you shot this girl, and that the bullet is still in her, and the fact that she has fucking internal bleeding. That is what the BIG FUCKING DEAL is, you stupid bastard."

They shot me, and they have me in a cave, what the hell is their problem? Are they stupid? I should be in a hospital.

"He.... m...ee. Plea...e..." I gargled out. "Holy Shit. Okay this is a big deal. What do we do?" The man named Jason asked. "We should take her to a hospital." The other man said.

"And tell them what?"

"I don't know, that we were hiking in the woods, and we found her laying on the ground."

"No, that won't work. They will ask us why we aren't that dirty. Why we aren't covering blood, and why she has lost so much blood. She has been here a day and a half."

A day and a half. Oh I'm so grounded, if I make it out of here. I was in the hands of the people who shot me and they are total idiots. I was starting to wonder if I was going to get out of here, Alive.

"Oh I know, let's call the boss."

Who was the boss.

"Yeah great idea. Flick will know what to do." Flick? Oh shit.

"I will know what to do with what?" The man himself walking into my cave.

OH FUCKING SHIT!

**So what does everyone think of this chapter?**

**Review and let me know.**

**Thanks and lots of love,**

**Little. Pixie. 95**


	9. Chapter 7

**3 out of 3**

**Chapter Seven**

**Title- Among The Stars **

**Author- Little. Pixie. 95 **

**Jake's P.O.V.**

It has been two days two... and my love still wasn't back. I was going to go track her down. I was super worried. A teenage girl, just doesn't disappear with out a reason and Sam didn't have a reason to want to leave, any more. She was ungrounded. She had me. She had her horses. She would have to go to summer school, and she wouldn't have to repeat a year.

So where was she? Why had she gone?

Ace hadn't come back, so we hoped that she had Ace with her. Where ever she was.

Or that's what we hoped, but when Ace came back riderless, and his saddle covered in blood. Mr. Foster and I freaked out and we got a search party ready. I was the best tracker in the state but I still needed help.

Mr. Foster called everyone he knew to come and help us find her. I knew everyone of them would show up, they all loved Sam. They all gathered at The Fosters' deciding what they wanted to do. I was getting impaitent. My love was out there some where hurt badly, but the looks from all the blood on the saddle.

Ace decided that he wanted to help us. When we tried to take his saddle off, and put him up. He pitched a fit. He reared and he bucked and he kicked. It wasn't till we realized that he wanted to help is find Sam did he calm down.

I decided that I was going to go ride him. He would be my biggest Allie in this. He was with her last.

It wasn't a surprise when everyone in the community came and was going to help us find Sam, but what did surprise me was seeing Flick there, but that strange smirk on his face, bothered me. Like he knew something the rest of us didn't.

I didn't think much of it. When I probably should have.

I hoped on Ace and I took off. Leaving everyone behind. I just couldn't wait any longer. I needed to go find her. I took off at a run, letting Ace lead me. He seemed to be going on a set course. He was headed up towards Blackie's hideout. Please, please let Sam be up there. I thought.

It didn't surprise me that was where she had gone.

Sam loved that horse. Just like when she first got him. To tell you the truth I kind of hated him. He got more attention than I did. I think I am just a little bit jealous.

Ace got to the top of the ridge, and suddenly stopped. I almost flew off. But thanks to my many years of riding, I kept my balance. I looked down and saw a path of blood. I got off and noticed that it lead up the mountain.

I took Ace's reins and I followed the blood. It lead on for about a quarter of a mile.

How had Sam gotten this far so injured?

The trail suddenly stopped at a Rock barrier. I looked around and saw that this rock looked different. So I pushed on it. It moved. I peered into the darkness, and gasped at what I saw...

**CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Read and Review.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Thanks and Lot's of Love,**

**Little. Pixie. 95**


	10. Chapter 8

**Okay guys so this is probably going to be one of the last chapters for this story. There are oh I don't know two maybe three chapters left to go... So I hope you enjoy! And thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed and fanned and everything. It means so much to me, and I'm glad that people liked this story, even if I didn't so... I'm going to be nice and give you the next chapter. Chapter Eight!**

***Chapter Eight***

**

* * *

**

*Sam's P.O.V*

I heard a light scraping sound, and then what sounded like the scuffling of feet. My body hurt like hell so I didn't dare to move around to much, and my vision was cloudy from all the blood loss, but what I did turn around enough to see feet under the doorway... They paused in front of the door, and then the door slowly pushed open. My breath caught in my thought as I watched, expecting it to be either Flick or one of his men...

But what surprised me was that it was neither. At first all I saw was the dark boots, the dark wash jeans with holes all threw them, then the dark t-shirt stretched over his well defined chest and arms. Then I saw a black hat. Then the man's face came into view and if I could have I would have jumped at the sight of my beautiful boyfriend.

"J-ak-e." I managed to get out before I lapsed into a coughing fit. Jason and the other name, who I later found out, his name was Kevin, hadn't done shit for me, because Flick told them to just leave me here to die. Stupid Bastard. I was to injured to do anything by myself and I couldn't walk, or run and I had no idea where the hell I was. So I had guessed that was my only choice.

Wait here to die or until someone found me.

"Baby!" Jake yelled. His face brightened, then it darkened, as he surveyed me. My face covered on starches and brushes. Blood running from my mouth. Dried blood caked my hair, my face, my side,it was everywhere. I was lucky to be alive, by who much blood I had lost.

I just didn't know how much longer I could make it. I was in pain, and I was still slowly losing blood, and I hadn't have anything to eat or drink in days, there was a dark tint to my sight.

"Jake-Help, m..e" I said before I passed out.

* * *

**Short I know, but what do you think? Is it any good? Let me know please!**

**OH I DO NOT OWN THE PHANTOM STALLION, All rights go to it's owner. I only own the plot of this story and Jason and Kevin. But I don't want to claim them so... they are a whatever! =]**


End file.
